Last Friday Night
by Alounet
Summary: Kurt et Finn organisent une soirée chez eux pour les garçons du Glee Club. C'est sans compter sur Sebastian, qui débarque à l'improviste, poussé par une latino aux plans machiavéliques. Slash entre plusieurs personnages masculins. Collaboration avec MrBloodline. Rating justifié.


**Titre **: Last Friday Night

**Auteurs **: MrBloodline et Alounet !

**Notes de MrBloodline** : Ma toute première collaboration avec ce très cher Alounet, et j'avoue qu'on a quand même fait du super boulot, faudra qu'on se refasse ça, parce que ça aura été un plaisir, vraiment ! Tout à commencé quand il a dit : « il faudra qu'on collabore », et ce projet été né … je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier … peut-être parce que c'était il y deux jours … huum, oui, bon, c'était pourri, mais essayer de faire mieux au réveil ! xD bref, on aura passé un bon moment, alors merci à lui pour avoir eu cette idée géniale ! ;)

**Notes d'Alounet**: Hé oui, collaboration avec un auteur de génie, que j'adore, que j'apprécie, mais qui est surtout devenu au fil du temps (grâce à nos longues discussions avec nos réponses à nos reviews), un ami. Mon Thibault c'est un gars sympa, qui mérité d'être connu et qui – ô grande déception – n'est pas aussi gay que tous nos personnages dans cette histoire. Je me suis amusé comme un fou à écrire ça avec lui ces deux derniers jours. J'ai hâte de reprendre une collaboration avec lui et j'espère qu'à vous, chers lecteurs, ça vous plaira beaucoup ! Un gros bisous à mon co-auteur !

* * *

Kurt et Finn avaient enfin la maison pour eux seuls. Le premier avait proposé à son demi-frère d'organiser une soirée avec les New Directions du samedi soir, afin de profiter pleinement de l'absence de leurs parents.

Cependant, Finn avait proposé que seuls les garçons du groupe soient invité. Kurt parut d'abord révolté contre son demi-frère, ne pouvant accepter de laisser de côté ses meilleures amies, celles dont il se sentait le plus proche.

-Tu te plains toujours de ne pas être assez proche des gars, c'est l'occasion !

-Mais...

-Kurt, il a raison, plaida à son tour Blaine qui était présent. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que j'ai forcément envie de parler de trucs de gays avec les filles.

-C'est un complot, réalisa Kurt outragé. Finn, que lui as tu promis ?

-Rien ! Se défendit le grand brun.

Mais Blaine, incapable de mentir à l'homme de sa vie, révéla :

-Un nouveau nœud papillon...

-Très bien, deux contre un, je me range de votre côté ! Râla Kurt en quittant le salon pour la cuisine.

Finn et Kurt avaient prévenu les autres garçons durant la semaine. Puck avait accepté lorsque Finn lui indiqua que ça serait soirées jeux vidéos. Il avait même proposé de s'occuper de l'alcool. Sam, Rory, Joe, Mike et Artie étaient également tous disponible et se faisaient déjà une joie de se retrouver ensemble.

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Bien évidemment, les filles entendirent parler de cette soirée qui se feraient sans elles. Santana retrouva une Rachel plus qu'énervée après le Glee-Club :

-T'inquiètes pas Berry, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour leur rendre la soirée détestable !

-Mon dieu, s'inquiéta Rachel, tu vas leur envoyer une bombe ?

Santana s'exaspéra à nouveau devant ce côté si dramatique de la diva, puis lui rétorqua :

-C'est tout comme. J'ai invité Sebastian chez eux. Il semblait plutôt ravi d'aller à cette soirée entre gars.

Rachel manqua de s'étrangler, sachant pertinemment que la présence de Sebastian Smythe à cette soirée ne manquerait pas de poser bien des problèmes pour la plupart d'entre eux.

-Relax Berry, au pire, il risque juste de violer ton géant, mais à part ça, rien de bien grave !

Et c'est ainsi que Kurt et Finn s'apprêtèrent à accueillir leurs amis, sans se douter une seule seconde du plan machiavélique que leur avait préparé la latino.

- Dites les mecs … au niveau de la bouffe …

Sam venait de prononcer ces mots a voix basse tandis que Kurt venait de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

Finn et Blaine se jetèrent un regard gêné confirmant les craintes du blond …

- Putain, on est dans la merde … marmonna-t-il.

- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher je te jure … répondit Blaine.

- Moi j'avais prévu le coup, intervint Puck. J'ai mangé avant de venir. Les autres, vous êtes baisés par contre.

Le reste des garçons lui jetèrent un regard noir, a l'exception de Rory et Joe qui n'avaient pas l'air de tout comprendre. Kurt débarqua soudain de la cuisine, un grand plat dans les mains.

- Artichaut ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Il posa le plat sur la table basse, avant de déclarer qu'il devait aller s'occuper du dessert.

- Laissez quand même quelque chose pour moi hein ? S'exclama-t-il depuis la cuisine.

- T'inquiète, répondit Artie d'une voix à peine audible. On te laisse même tout le plat si tu veux,

Cette simple phrase eu le don de faire bien rire les autres garçons, même Blaine.

- C'est quoi ces trucs sérieux ? Reprit Finn à voix basse. J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ...

- Pas étonnant, tu bouffe que des trucs gras, répliqua Puck sur le même ton. Pas étonnant que Santana te traite de gros.

- Ne dit pas que mon homme est gros ! Intervint Mike dans une parfaite imitation de Rachel, ce qui fit bien rire à nouveau les garçons.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, provoquant l'étonnement général.

- On attend personne d'autre pourtant ? Demanda Finn.

- Si c'est les filles, dit leur d'aller se aire foutre, dit Puck. Si c'est un livreur de pizza qui c'est gouré, prend la quand même. Qu'on est de la bouffe a peu près mangeable.

Le quater back se leva et alla donc ouvrir, se retrouvant face a la dernière personne a laquelle il s'attendait …

-Sebastian Smythe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Pousse toi le géant, fit-il en entrant dans la maison, un pack de bière dans une main, plusieurs pizzas dans l'autre.

Il fit quelques pas dans le hall avant d'apercevoir de la lumière – et surtout du bruit – dans le salon. Il s'y dirigea. Tout le monde s'immobilisa en voyant Sebastian, Blaine en premier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Relax chéri, j'apporte juste un peu de piment à votre soirée un peu beauf de mecs dégénérés. Pizza ?

-Ouais balance ! Approuva Artie suivi par les autres garçons qui ne voyaient plus que les pizzas devant leurs yeux.

Sebastian posa ses affaires et Finn s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, certainement pour prévenir Kurt, tandis que Sebastian restait face à Blaine, ce dernier étant assez mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu donne toujours l'impression d'un petit garçon effrayé ? Tu as peur du grand méchant loup ? Demanda t-il en chuchotant à son oreille.

Au même instant, un Kurt furibond sortit des cuisines, bientôt suivi par Finn Sa colère se lisait clairement sur son visage et il était prêt à exploser, malgré les tentatives de Finn derrière lui de le calmer :

-Smythe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma maison ?

-Je me disais qu'on avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire la paix autour d'une bière et d'une pizza, comme tout homme normalement civilisé. Je sais que pour toi, être un homme « normal » c'est difficile mais...

-Qui t'a invité ? Le coupa Kurt.

-Santana. Elle pensait que ma présence égayerait votre soirée. Moi qui pensait n'avoir que des mecs machos et virils, je suis un peu déçu.

Sebastian jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un épisode de Queer as Folk. Tout le monde joue dans mon équipe on dirait ici !

Il y eut plusieurs protestations de la part de certains des garçons, ce qui fit rire Sebastian. Blaine était en train de détendre Kurt pour le calmer du mieux possible, tandis que les autres profitaient des pizzas.

Sebastian sauta dans le canapé ou se trouvaient Sam et Rory. Il s'installa entre les deux garçons et regarda le blond d'un regard plus qu'équivoque qui ne cachait pas ses intentions quand à lui. Sam plaisait beaucoup à Sebastian, et s'il pouvait le chevaucher maintenant et faire de lui son jouet pour la nuit, le Warbler n'hésiterait pas un seul instant.

-Finn, peux-tu dire à ce tas d'hormones ambulant que s'il veut rester ici, il a interdiction de draguer qui que ce soit ?

-Pourquoi, tu serais jaloux ? Demanda Puck en riant.

- Pas du tout ! Mais si tu veut chopper une MST, libre à toi Puckerman.

Kurt s'assit a côté de Blaine tout en croisant les bras, l'air furieux. Blaine quand à lui se préparait mentalement a devoir retenir son petit ami s'il avait comme idée de s'en prendre à Sebastian. Le Warbler, quand à lui, sortit son portable et tapa un rapide texto à la latino :

« Opération lancée. Smythe passe a l'attaque. »

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Puck qui se chamaillait toujours avec Kurt.

- Avoue le, t'es un gros jaloux dès qu'on arrête de s'intéresser à toi !

- Noah Puckerman, tu la ferme !

Sam intervint pour les calmer.

- Hey, ça suffit vous deux. On est censé passer une bonne soirée, alors profitons, Ok ?

- Oh oui, profitons, intervint Sebastian qui avait posé son regard sur le blond et le dévorait des yeux.

- CA SUFFIT, J'VAIS ME LE FAIRE !

Kurt, hors de lui, s'apprêta a bondir sur Sébastian, mais fut retenu a temps par Sam et Blaine, qui avaient pourtant du mal a l'empêcher de faire la peau au Warbler. Kurt avait plus de force qu'il le laissait croire.

- Kurt, chérie calme toi … dit Blaine d'un ton presque suppliant.

- J'VAIS LE TUER ! LACHEZ MOI ! MAIS LACHEZ MOI PUTAIN !

Kurt se débattait de toutes ses forces pour échapper a l'emprise de Sam et Blaine, tandis que le Warbler trouvait la situation très amusante.

- Tu veut te battre avec moi Kurt ? C'est cool, tu te comporte pas comme une fille pour une fois.

Étrangement, Kurt se calma aussitôt, mais continua de fusiller, ou plutôt d'atomiser, du regard Sebastian.

- Écoutez moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Soit vous le mettez à la porte, soit c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine en grommelant des propos incompréhensibles.

Blaine n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre son petit-ami jusqu'à la cuisine, afin de le calmer. Sebastian, en le voyant partir, lui dit :

-Oh, manque plus que la laisse et des aboiements !

Blaine se contenta de fusiller du regard le Warbler puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Kurt. Ce dernier était en train de passer ses nerfs et sa colère sur des carottes qui n'avaient rien demandées à personne. Le petit brun hésita un instant, puis il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur celle de son petit copain.

-Calme toi Kurt... En te mettant dans des états pareils, tu joue son jeu, tu le sais ça ?

-Excuse moi d'être un petit peu susceptible quand je vois mon mec prendre la défense d'un autre gars qui veut juste le foutre dans son lit ! S'énerva Kurt.

Cette fois-ci, Blaine haussa le ton à son tour :

-Tu m'énerves Kurt ! Moi je n'ai jamais flirté avec lui, tu le sais très bien ! Alors vas-y, reproche moi toute la soirée de vouloir que tout soit cool pour tout le monde et fais moi la gueule si tu veux, mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

Blaine venait de quitter la cuisine d'un pas ferme, tandis que Finn reposait des canettes vides et assistait à la fin de la scène :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Demanda Finn surpris à son demi-frère.

-Reste en dehors de ça ! Le pria Kurt qui reportait à nouveau son attention sur les carottes.

Dans le salon, les autres garçons virent un Blaine furibond monter jusqu'à l'étage et un Finn un peu surpris le suivre. Sebastian ne pouvait que sourire face à la discorde qu'il avait apporté en arrivant. Il proposa alors aux autres garçons :

-Y'a pas assez de musique ici, ça craint !

Il monta le son de la chaîne hifi et obligea tout le monde à se lever pour se déhancher au son de Rihanna et d'autres tubes commerciaux. Sebastian n'avait qu'une envie, transformer cette soirée en quelque de chose de bien plus excitant et de ne pas repartir frustré.

Alors que tout le monde dansait gaiement depuis déjà cinq minutes, tout en continuant de boire « entre mecs », Sebastian se rapprocha dangereusement de Sam. Ce dernier était sans nul doute le plus sexy et le meilleur pour bouger ses fesses et exciter l'assemblée. Le Warbler avait entendu dire qu'il avait un passé de streap teaser à son actif, et le brun décida de le titiller :

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? T'es le meilleur streap teaseur de la région ?

-T'as pas idée, confirma Sam pour le charrier à son tour, l'alcool aidant un petit peu.

-Prouve le ! Si t'arrive à chauffer les hétéros qui sont dans cette pièce rien qu'en bougeant ton petit cul, je te donne 100 dollars !

Sam ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser une telle offre. Cent dollars étaient toujours bon à prendre, en plus, tous présents ici, c'était ses potes. Il regarda Sebastian, et un simple sourire lui fit comprendre que c'était d'accord, il allait relever le défi.

Sam se déhanchait désormais sur un des célèbres tubes de Ricky Martin, provoquant l'hilarité des autres garçon, déjà fortement alcoolisés. Sebastian était satisfait. Il était en train de réussir parfaitement sa mission, bien qu'il ne le fit que parce que la latino l''avait grassement payé (et un peu menacé aussi). Le blond était désormais quasiment nu, et Puck s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui, l'alcool aidant. Sebastian remarqua que l'irlandais, assit dans son coin et étant le seul sobre, fusillait le garçon a crête du regard. Avec un petit sourire carnassier, il s'assit a côté de lui, et lui murmura a l'oreille :

- Jaloux ?

- Fiche moi la paix, répondit Rory plus d'une façon exaspérée que réellement méchante.

- C'est bon, relax Bono. Je suis pas un méchant garçon. Je peut même être très gentil, répliqua le Warbler en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de l'irlandais.

Cette fois ci, Rory repoussa vivement le warbler, retirant la main de celui-ci, posé sur ses parties intimes, d'un geste rageur.

- Casse toi, siffla Rory d'un ton glacial. J'ai pas besoin de toi, et de toute façon tu m'intéresse pas !

Sur ces mots, il se leva, et s'éclipsa, l'air furieux. Sam remarqua cela, et se mit aussitôt a sa poursuite. Il le retrouva dans le jardin, ce dernier étant assis dans l'herbe. Le blond s'assit a ses côtés et demanda aussitôt :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Rory d'un ton plus brusque qu'il aurait voulu. Tu ne danses plus avec Puck.

- Si. J'y retourne.

Le blond se leva et repartit a l'intérieur, laissant l'irlandais seul.

- Fait chier ... marmonna celui-ci.

Sam était de retour dans le salon, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sebastian qui venait de finir une nouvelle canette de bière. Sam reprit ses mouvements sexy et enivrants aux yeux de tous. Toujours en boxer, il se rapprocha de Puck. Ce dernier était vraiment chaud comme la braise, aidé par l'alcool, et cria :

-Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de nanas, hein les gars ?

-Toi ! Se moqua Artie tout aussi saoul.

Kurt venait de quitter la cuisine et arriva dans le salon pour assister à ce spectacle. Voir Sam danser collé serré contre Puck n'était pas un spectacle auquel on assistait tous les jours. Surtout que Sam était à moitié nu et il était en train de déshabiller complètement le garçon à la crète brune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Puck.

-Je te mets à l'aise, murmura Sam au creux de son oreille.

Puck cria de joie et leva les bras, signe qu'il se laissait complètement faire par le blond désormais. Sam était bien content d'avoir une telle emprise sur son ami. Il lui ôta son t-shirt, puis son pantalon et le brun était maintenant, lui aussi en boxer.

Rory venait de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, mais resta très à l'écart du salon. Il vit la scène et fulminer contre lui même, mais aussi contre le blond. Rory savait que Sam pouvait se montrer incontrôlable lorsqu'il avait bu. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que tout avait enfin commencé entre eux.

Sebastian vit l'irlandais revenir, et n'appréciant que très moyennement les refus et de se faire remballer, retourna à l'attaque. Il savait exactement comment le prendre maintenant :

-T'as pas envie de t'amuser toi aussi ? Crois-moi, ça va le rendre vert de jalousie, souffla le brun.

Rory regardait maintenant Sebastian, très intéressé par sa proposition. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais osé faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser le blond, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi. Il devait montrer qu'il existait mais surtout, qu'il n'était pas juste un jouet.

Rory ne savait même pas s'il sortait ou non avec son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais mit de mots sur la relation plus qu'étrange qu'ils entretenaient :

-Viens, proposa Sebastian en attrapant la main du brun pour l'entraîner au milieu du salon et le faire danser contre lui.

Le Warbler déhanchait ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe de l'Irlandais. Ce dernier devint rouge de honte, cette situation le rendant très inconfortable. Il croisa le regard de Sam qui était toujours serré contre Puck.

Sam n'appréciait pas de voir son Rory danser d'une telle manière avec un gars aussi sexy que Sebastian. Et lorsque ce dernier embrassa à pleine bouche un Rory surpris mais docile, s'en était trop pour Sam. Il embrassa à son tour son « cavalier » et enfoui sa langue dans la bouche de Puck. Ce dernier, excité par la situation, se laissa faire par son ami.

L'irlandais fulmina a l'intérieur, mais ne lâcha pas Sébastian, et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce. Le Warbler était satisfait, il allait avoir ce qu'il désirait avec un mec pas trop moche, ni trop collant. Il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Santana. Arrivé dans la chambre d'amis, Sébastian referma la porte derrière lui, et embrassa a nouveau l'irlandais fougueusement. Ce dernier, piqué au vif par le culot du blond, répondit immédiatement à ses avances, et lorsque le Warbler se pencha pour lui baisser son pantalon, il ne le repoussa pas. Le Warbler eu vite fait de baisser son caleçon, et d'enfouir son sexe dans sa bouche, lui procurant la première fellation qui n'était pas faite par Sam. Cependant, certes l'irlandais prenait son pied, mais il se sentit sale. Il était allé trop loin, cette fois ci. Il repoussa légèrement le warbler en lui prenant le menton.

- Sebastian …

Celui-ci arrêta ses caresses buccales, le regardant avec étonnement.

- Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé un domaine ou t'es pas doué avec ta bouche ...

L'irlandais remonta aussitôt son pantalon, devant un Sebastian plus qu'outré, mais restant silencieux.

- Passe une bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, l'irlandais sortit de la chambre d'amis et retourna dans le salon ou la fête battait son plein. Il constata avec mépris que Puck et Sam étaient toujours collées l'un contre l'autre, et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était sentit aussi sale ...

- Rory ?

L'irlandais sursauta légèrement a l'entente de son prénom et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Kurt.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Je … je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, Kurt ….

L'hôte de la maison comprit instantanément que la connerie avait un prénom, et que ce nom c'était Sebastian qui était resté à l'étage. Kurt avait envie d'exploser et de retrouver son rival pour lui mettre la plus grande raclée de sa vie. Même si Kurt n'en était pas réellement capable, il en avait vraiment envie.

Mais devant le regard attristé de l'irlandais, Kurt se calma et lui proposa :

-Viens dans la cuisine. On parlera.

Rory jeta un dernier regard vers le centre du salon ou Sam dansait toujours gaiement contre Puck. Joe, Artie et Mike applaudissaient à tout rompre.

A l'étage, Sebastian quitta la chambre dans laquelle il était et se retrouva dans le couloir de l'étage. Piqué par la curiosité, il rechercha la chambre de Kurt et lorsqu'il ouvrit une porte, il tomba sur celle de Finn.

Ce dernier était toujours en compagnie d'un Blaine, bien moins énervé que lorsqu'il était monté. Blaine était en train de prendre Finn dans ses bras, au terme d'une discussion ou Finn s'était montré – très étrangement – bon confident.

-Hou là, remarqua Sebastian. C'est pas un peu incestueux ça ?

Blaine et Finn s'écartèrent et le plus grand décida de prendre les choses en main :

-Pourquoi tu cherches toujours la merde Smythe ?

-J'adore ton côté sauvage Hudson. Tu pourrais me faire crier de plaisir avec ta queue pas vrai ?

Finn se retrouva bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la provocation de son rival. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais Blaine se leva et, aux côtés de Finn, claqua à Sebastian :

-T'as toujours pas compris que c'est pas ici que tu trouveras un mec à corrompre ?

-N'en sois pas si sur joli cœur.

Sebastian s'approcha du plus grand, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Finn. Celui-ci se recula, surpris et regarda estomaqué le plus jeune :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais mec ?

-Je goûte. Suivant ?

Sebastian regardait un Blaine qui rétorqua instantanément :

-N'essaye même pas !

Blaine quitta la chambre aussi vite pour redescendre et rejoindre son petit-ami, sans savoir que ce dernier était dans la cuisine à consoler un Rory extrêmement mal avec ce qu'il avait fait.

L'ex Warbler trouva finalement Kurt, qui consolait un Rory au bord des larmes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Kurt sursauta légèrement, et fixa son petit ami.

- C'est Sébastian, Blaine, dit-il.

Le sang de l'ancien Warbler bouillonnas dans se veines.

- Kurt … je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Pour quoi Blaine ? Demanda Kurt avec étonnement tandis que Rory ne comprenait visiblement pas plus que lui.

- Pour ce que je vais faire à Sebastian. Je vais lui démolir sa gueule.

Blaine sortit aussitôt de la cuisine, Rory et Kurt sur ses talons. Il grimpa a l'étage et retrouva Sebastian qui tentait vainement de faire une fellation a Finn. Blaine agrippa par le col de sa chemine et le plaqua au sol. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que Finn réussisse a lui faire lâcher prise. Sam, Mike, Puck et Joe, alertés par le bruit, débarquèrent.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda aussitôt l'asiatique.

- CE SALE FILS DE PUTE ! Rugit Blaine. IL M'A PRESQUE FAIT ROMPRE AVEC L'HOMME QUE J'AIME ET IL DEBARQUE SOUS SON TOIT POUR FAIRE DES AVANCES A N'IMPORTE QUI ! ESPECE DE PAUVRE ENCULÉ !

Finn du resserrer son étreinte pour que Blaine ne lui échappe pas et se rue une nouvelle fois sur Sébastian, qui se relevait, saignant légèrement de la lèvre.

- Sebastian, j'aurai pu tolérer que tu drague Blaine, même si ça ne me plaît pas, intervint Kurt. Je sait que je peut avoir confiance en lui. Mais ce que tu a fait à Rory, c'est intolérable.

- Qu'est ce qui lui a fait ? Demanda aussitôt Sam

- C'est pas ton problème, répliqua Kurt en le fusillant du regard.

Sebastian abordait son éternel sourire, l'air pas du tout gêné.

-Il a eu l'air d'apprécier, pourtant …

Sam – ainsi que tous les autres présents dans la chambre – ne lâchèrent plus des yeux un Rory mal à l'aise qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître de son état actuel.

-Rory ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec lui ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Puck en bas tout à l'heure ? T'as perdu quelque chose dans sa bouche ?

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une scène de ménage ? Demanda un Puck perdu dans l'histoire.

-Parce que ton farfadet de pote couche avec ton Ken ici présent, affirma Sebastian qui lui avait très bien compris la situation.

-Vous sortez à deux ? Demanda Finn qui était perdu et surtout, qui reboutonnait son jean que Sebastian avait attaqué un peu plus tôt.

-Quinn avait raison, réalisa Joe, on connaît plus d'homos qu'on ne le pense.

Sam se jeta sur Sebastian et cette fois-ci, personne ne put intervenir à temps. Le blond – toujours en boxer – avait jeté le brun sur le lit de Finn et il le maîtrisait, dans un combat peu loyal pour le Warbler. Ce dernier bandait dur comme fer, et Sam s'en aperçut rapidement puisqu'il s'écarta de son ennemi :

-Tu bandes ?

-Ca m'a toujours excité les mecs impulsifs comme toi, avoua Sebastian de son sourire charmeur.

Sam se releva, s'éloigna du lit et se rapprocha de Rory qui regardait vers ses baskets.

-J'aurais pas du embrasser Puck, je suis désolé mais... Je pensais pas que pour toi c'était sérieux nous deux. Je croyais qu'on s'amusait bien et que tu voulais pas que ça aille plus loin.

Sam eut une étrange réaction – sans doute qu'elle pouvait être mise sur le compte de l'alcool – mais il pleura, à la grande surprise général. Gêné, mais blessé tout de même, Rory répondit :

-Je suis toujours sérieux.

Rory quitta la chambre, bientôt suivi par Sam qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir de cette façon. Les autres regardèrent un Sebastian offert corps et âme sur le lit de Finn. Les jambes écartées, la chemise ouverte, il regarda Puck, Finn, Mike et Joe puis leur demanda :

-Ca n'intéresse personne ça ?

- Laissez le moi.

Avec étonnement, tout les regards se braquèrent sur Puck.

- Pas question ! Répliqua Finn. Il attend que ça !

- Jaloux ?

Finn, outré, répliqua :

- Mais ! Mais … mais t'es trop con !

Le quterback sortit alors de la chambre, Puck sur ses talons tentant vainement de lui expliquer, mais l'alcool ne l'aidait pas.

- Moi je reste fidèle a ma copine, dit Mike à l'adresse de Joe. Éclate toi bien.

L'asiatique sortit, et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant un Joe pétrifié face a Sebastian.

- Bob Marley version blanche ? Mouais, pourquoi pas ? Dit celui-ci avec un sourire carnassier.

Finn était sortit se calmer dans le jardin, Puck le suivant toujours. Le garçon a crête fini par le rattraper et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Fou moi la paix, répliqua le quaterback.

Puck, a la grande surprise de Finn, agrippa le visage de son meilleur ami et l'embrassa de force. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas a ça, se laissa tout de même faire.

- J't'aime vraiment sale fils de pute, tu le sais ça ? murmura Puck.

Finn resta pétrifié quelques instants. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre à son meilleur ami. Il était dingue, ou tout du moins très bourré c'est ça. Puck venait de faire ça et de lui dire ça parce qu'il était bourré :

-T'es saoul mon pote, tu devrais dormir, rétorqua Finn qui était bien moins en colère.

-J'suis bourré, ouais, et alors ? Paraît que tout ce qu'on pense sort quand on est bourré !

-Et alors quoi ? Tu veux peut-être me sucer là dans mon jardin pour me prouver que tu mens pas et que tu m'aimes ?

-C'est une idée.

Ne se démontant pas, Puck venait de se laisser glisser pour atterrir sur ses genoux face à Finn. Ce dernier semblait paniqué. Son meilleur ami semblait sérieux et lorsqu'il le vit mettre ses mains sur son jean pour enlever sa ceinture et lui baisser son pantalon, Finn résista :

-Arrête, je déconnais mec, fais pas le con okay ?

-Ferme la d'accord ? Tu me laisses gérer ça !

-Mais...

Pour le faire taire, Puck venait d'attraper dans sa bouche la bosse bien dure à travers le boxer du quaterback. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, regarda le ciel et murmura un :

-Putain arrête c'est... Hum... Puck tu... Oh... Hum...

Il était inutile de lui résister, la caresse buccale de son meilleur ami étant irrésistible. Finn ignorait si c'était la première fois que Puck s'exerçait à ça, mais en tout cas, il était vraiment doué. Tellement doué que Finn lâcha rapidement la sauce dans la bouche de son meilleur ami qui manqua de s'étouffer :

-T'aurais pu prévenir merde !

-Désolé, je me contrôlais pas...

Puck cracha un peu puis se frotta la bouche. Il venait de se relever et fit face au grand brun :

-Alors ça t'a plu ?

Finn devait le reconnaître, il avait plutôt apprécié cette caresse buccale. C'est vrai que lui aussi était bourré et que ça l'aidait à ne pas trop réfléchir... Il regarda vers sa fenêtre et il vit que sa chambre était toujours allumée.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Joe était toujours face à un Sebastian qui s'était mis très à l'aise, c'est à dire complètement nu :

-C'est la première fois que tu vois un mec à poil ?

-Oui, répondit timidement Joe qui avait du mal à contenir son érection dans son pantalon. Convaincu par Sebastian, il ouvrit son pantalon qu'il baissa..

Décidément, tout les malheurs s'abattaient sur ce pauvre Joe depuis son arrivée a Mc Kingley. Mais jamais, il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation.

- Alors, tu commence, ou faut que j'use de mes talents ? Finit par dire Sebastian après plusieurs minutes de silence de la part de Joe.

- Je … heu … oh mon dieu …

Sebastian venait de saisir le membre du Teen Jesus dans sa main, et il le secouait vivement, tout en affichant un air satisfait sur son visage. Joe était a sa merci, et ça lui plaisait. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à jouir et a évacuer sa semence dans la main du Warbler qui nettoya la « scène de crime » à l'aide de sa bouche. Sa petite affaire terminé, et après s'être rhabillé, il sorti rejoindre les autres garçons, laissant un Joe seul et le pantalon baissé dans une situation plus que embarrassante.

- Seigneur Dieu … gémit-il.

Sebastian venait de sortir dans le jardin. Il avait entendu la brève conversation entre Finn et Puck, et décida d'aller y mettre son grain de sel.

- On s'amuse sans moi ?

Finn sursauta, honteux de se retrouver le froc baissé devant le Warbler.

- Ah, quelle bonne soirée … reprit-il.

- Tu veut encore te faire taper dessus ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était Puck qui venait d'intervenir. Il s'était levé, l'air furieux, et prêt a remettre le Warbler a sa place.

-Doucement gros bras, moi tout ce que je veux, c'est profiter de vos deux queues... Et vous enseigner deux-trois trucs aussi, parce que je suis dans une soirée pleine de générosité.

-Tu te fiches de ma gueule ? Demanda Puck.

-Non, j'suis sérieux. Le seul qui s'y connaisse vraiment, c'est moi, alors fermez la et faites ce que je dis.

-On a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Menaça Puck tandis que Finn remontait son pantalon.

-Laisse ça à terre, demanda Sebastian en regardant le quaterback. Moi aussi je veux gouter.

Sebastian s'était agenouillé face à Finn, dont le sexe pendouillant après avoir repris sa taille normale.

-Baisse ton froc et met toi à côté, ordonna Sebastian à Puck.

Ce dernier, surpris mais excité, se laissa faire et il ouvrit sa ceinture et son pantalon tomba à ses chevilles. Il était debout, à côté de Finn. Sebastian, toujours à genoux, attrapa le sexe de Puck, en belle érection, de sa main droite pour jouer avec.

Pendant ce temps, il utilisa sa langue, puis sa bouche, pour aider le sexe de Finn à retrouver toute sa splendeur et sa virilité. Sebastian, excité par la situation, alterna alors. Il utilisa sa main sur le sexe de Finn, et sa bouche sur celle de Puck. Les deux adolescents fermèrent les yeux, se laissant aller aux caresses du Warbler.

Les deux meilleurs amis tournèrent la tête pour se regarder. Ils voyaient dans les eux l'un de l'autre le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à se faire branler et sucer par l'un de leurs ennemis.

-C'est pas le pied ? Demanda Puck.

-Si. Mais...

-Ferme la Finn, profite un peu.

Puck s'approcha de son meilleur ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent ensemble tandis que Sebastian continuait sa fellation. Il rapprocha les deux garçons pour pouvoir jouer plus facilement avec les deux sexes uniquement avec sa bouche.

Rapidement, ils jouirent sur le visage du brun tout en prolongeant leur baiser.

Sebastian était fier de lui. Il avait sucé Rory, puis Joe, maintenant Finn et Puck. C'était un beau palmarès pour ce début de soirée. Il se releva et laissa les deux meilleurs amis ensemble, puis retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Il vit Sam, assis sur le perron, seul, le regard perdu vers les étoiles.

-T'as l'air bien triste toi ? Besoin de réconfort ?

Sam leva les yeux vers Sebastian, et lui demanda à moitié intrigué et surpris :

-T'as quoi sur le visage ?

-Ca ? Fit-il en touchant le sperme des deux garçons sur sa joue pour le lécher. Hum... Délicieux hein ? C'est à Finn et Puck. Tu veux goûter ?

Sam regarda interloqué le Warbler.

- Pardon ?

- Et ouais, t'a bien entendu.

- Espèce de pauvre con…

- Je suis peut-être un pauvre con, mais j'ai choppé plus de mecs en une soirée que toi dans toute ta vie.

Sam du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas mettre son poing dans la figure du Warbler. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal par rapport à Rory qui était avec Kurt et Blaine, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Va t'en, dit-il au Warbler avec toute la brusquerie dont il était capable.

Le Warbler partit en retraite. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et il avait parfaitement rempli sa mission. Avant de partir, il dit à Sam :

- A la prochaine beau gosse. Si t'es en manque, tu sait ou me trouver.

Le Warbler partit en direction de sa voiture. Mais avant de démarrer, il téléphona à Santana. Celle-ci dérocha presque immédiatement.

- Alors ? Dit-elle.

- Mission accomplie, répondit-il, fier de lui. Je me retire de la fête maintenant.

- Pour le plan Pinn ? T'a réussit ? Ils sont ensemble ?

- Tu peut d'ores et déjà dire à Rachel qu'elle est cocue.

- Très bien, je peux enfin lancer l'opération Faberry de mon côté.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Ouais c'est pas faux. Merci à toi en tout cas, sale enfoiré.

- Merci a toi, «Miss je broute du gazon ». J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée...

Sebastian raccrocha son téléphone, mit les clés sur le contact et regarda une dernière fois la maison des Hudson-Hummel. Il vit Finn et Puck se courir l'un après l'autre dans le jardin en riant comme des singes et Sam rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Il démarra et s'en alla.

Dans la maison, Sam venait de rejoindre Blaine, Kurt et Rory dans la cuisine. Le couple était en train de remonter le moral au maximum au plus jeune, qui était toujours attristé par les évènements de la soirée.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda Sam, toujours un peu éméché, à l'attention du brun.

Kurt et Blaine attendirent le signal de Rory pour partir. Le brun leur fit un signe de tête pour leur indiquer que tout était bon et le couple s'éloigna. Ils quittèrent la cuisine et Blaine regarda son copain :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais incroyablement séduisant parfois ?

-Seulement parfois ? Demanda Kurt amusé.

-Toujours, répondit Blaine en embrassant avec amour son compagnon.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par un Joe qui descendait les marches de l'escalier et qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Kurt et Blaine s'écartèrent et ce dernier lui demanda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Est-ce que Dieu peut m'en vouloir de m'être laissé euh...

Joe n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, Kurt s'exclama agacé :

-Sebastian ! Ne t'en fais pas Joe, même Dieu ne peut pas combattre un démon comme lui ! C'est la réincarnation du diable !

-Ca fait de moi un mauvais chrétien si je trouve que le diable suce comme un Dieu ? Demanda Joe qui visiblement, était lui aussi toujours sous les effets de l'alcool.

Kurt et Blaine se contentèrent de rire en rejoignant les autres garçons dans le salon.

Dans la cuisine, Rory attendait que Sam ne prenne la parole. Ce dernier se frottait les bras, étant donné qu'il était toujours en boxer depuis le début de la soirée. Aucun des deux ne parla...

- C'est très gênant … finit par dire Sam.

- Je sait, ça l'est aussi pour moi, répliqua l'irlandais.

- Je suis désolé … je me suis vraiment conduit comme un con …

- Ouais, en effet.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, qui fut brisé par les cris de Finn et Puck qui se marraient comme des baleines.

- Ils sont mignons, fit remarquer Rory. Moi aussi je veux ça, avec toi. Mais seulement si tu me promets …

- De ne plus prononcer le nom de Sebastian a partir de maintenant et de ne plus boire une seule goutte d'alcool ? Coupa le blond.

- Exact. Viens là.

Sam s'approcha de l'irlandais et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres auquel celui-ci répondit volontiers. A ce moment là, le couple, fraîchement formé, Pinn débarqua.

- C'est mon copain, dit Puck avec un grand sourire en désignant Finn.

- Il m'a sucé, on est des âmes sœurs, dit a son tour le quaterback aussi souriant que son petit copain.

Le blond et l'irlandais se contentèrent de sourires a leurs amis, content pour eux.

- Que le seigneur me pardonne, mais c'était trop bon … fit la voix de Joe depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Cette simple phrase déclencha l'hilarité chez les garçons, jusqu'à ce que Rory fasse remarquer :

- Mais il es où Mike ?

- Partie chez Tina, répondit Joe, toujours depuis la pièce d'à côté. Se faire un démon, c'était pas son truc.

- Et Kurt ? Et Blaine ? Dit a son tour Puck ?

- Sûrement a jouer les diablotins, répondit Sam avec un petit sourires taquin. Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est vraiment la meilleure soirée de toute notre vie.

Le reste des garçon approuvèrent, portant un toast a cette soirée qui resterait gravée dans leur mémoire à jamais.


End file.
